Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 1
Ebony So many people think I make this stuff up that I'm starting to get a little sick of it. Don't think that you're special, the only reason I'm telling you squat is because he told me to. It all started a few years back, when I attended Rivertow Middle in South Carolina. I was about fourteen and living with my mom in our expensive penthouse at the time. I was just starting to figure out how the be myself, like all those stupid Disney commercials said. And to this day I still can remember that cold January day... "Ebony?" "Yes, mom?" Her head popped out of the bathroom door, "Have you seen my make up bag?" "No, ma'am." She frowned at me for a second, "Okay." She slowly shut the door. I relaxed myself back on the couch then I flipped channels on the T.V with the remote. Why did my mom seem so antsy? She was way too freaked out about her date this afternoon with Dave-ugh. For the past three months, I had tried to show my mom how I didn't approve of Dave, and she had known and just disregarded it, but last night, she finally had to listen to me. We were in the kitchen and I was sitting down at the table while she was telling me about how her day went while fixing herself a late night snack. Then she brought up how she had another date with Dave the next day. "You have another date with that loser." "He's not a loser, he's a lawyer." "Same thing." "Ebony," she sat down next to me, "can you tell me why you don't like Dave?" I looked at her. My mom was amazingly pretty, even without her make up on. She had long, straight brown hair, emerald green eyes, olive skin, and small freckle on her left cheek. "I just can't think about how dad would feel if he saw you with Dave." "Honey, you know that he..." "He died. I know, but I can't not think about it!" My mom sighed. When I was about five, I asked my mom where my father was after my class had our "dad day," and I didn't have a dad to bring (it was an emotional day because of it). She had the same face that she had on now, a look of depression. She slowly told me of how he was off on another business trip when his airplane crashed. She told me that he was one of the first people that they had found afterwards, but he hadn't survived the crash. All I remember feeling later was a sense of loss, and it hadn't ever really left me. I knew one thing, Dave wasn't the person to fill that hole. "Ebony, you know that I loved your father, and he would tell me to move on. Now, I need to go to bed, and you do too," she kissed me on my forehead and went off into her room. While flipping through the channels, I saw the time. I needed to go. "Mom!" I yelled as I went into my bedroom to grab my backpack. "I'm going to school!" "Alright!" she yelled over the sound of her blowdryer. As I picked up my backpack off my bedroom floor, I knocked something off my dresser. "Dang it," I looked down on the ground and saw my bracelet. It was made out of some sort of bronze and had different kinds of charms on it. That bracelet was special to me. According to my mom, it was the last thing my dad ever gave to anyone, and he left it for me. I rarely wore it, worrying that I was going to lose it. I was about to put it back on my dresser when something told me that I needed to wear it. I put it on my wrist, picked up my backpack, and headed out. **** My day was going pretty well, until that afternoon. I had just gotten out of gym and was heading over to change out of my gym outfit when I smacked into someone and sent us both sparring to the floor. When we both got up, I got a better look at the person. He was almost my height, but a few inches shorter. He had dark hair that was now completely a mess, but I bet that it already was, and pale skin. He looked about my age, but his face kept making me thinking that he was older. "You okay?" I asked him. "I'm fine," he said. "I didn't see you," I stuck out my hand, "I'm Ebony." He looked at my hand, "I'm..." He seemed to be thinking really hard about this, "... I'm Percy," he slowly shook my hand. His hands were as cold as ice. "Percy? That's a cool name," I quickly withdrew my hand, "Well, I better be going, bye." I walked into the locker room. All the girls had already changed and were gone, which I always thought was a bit weird how they could even change that fast. The whole time, I couldn't stop thinking about the guy I had just met. I thought that I knew everyone in the school, so him randomly popping up was sort of freaky for me. I checked my cell phone for the time: 1:30pm. Great, I was late for class. Again. I ran out of the locker room and made a dash for my next class. What was weird is that I didn't see the hall monitor, Hector Quill, a huge guy with huge hands. "Weird," I thought, "He ''always catches me."'' I was about to open the door to the classroom when someone grabbed my shoulder. I grabbed the arm and turned around to see who it was, and it was Percy. "Hi?" I let go of his arm. "You can't go in there," he said, like he was worried about me. "Why not?" "It's not safe." Safe? What did this guy know about my safety? "Then what am I suppose to do Mr. Know It All?" He smirked, "Follow me." I wasn't really keen on following him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. I thought about screaming, but I knew no one would care. The truth was, nobody, not even my teachers, ever cared about what happened to anyone, but themselves. The best time for me to scream would have to be outside. Once we got outside, I saw something that made my mouth hang open. In front of us was a huge, and I mean possibly bigger than a tank huge, black dog with red eyes. It's tongue was hanging out, which made it look a little less scary, but it still made me want to pee in my pants. The dog looked at me questionably, and then looked at Percy and gave him a face like "Huh?" "Sorry, but no," Percy told the dog. It pouted and whined, but it had no effect on Percy. "Can you explain to me what exactly is happening?" I asked Percy. "Do you really want to know?" he asked me. I nodded. "Well, you know all those Greek 'myths?'" I nodded again, "My mom told me everything I know about them." "They're not myths. The stories, all real. The gods, existing right now. And you and I," he looked at me, "we're demigods." **** "What?!?" I asked in almost a half screech. He put his hand over my mouth, did he know anything about personal space? "Shut up!" he said. "Yes, it's true. And this dog here," he motioned to the dog, "is a hellhound." "Do all demigods have a personal hellhound?" "No, and she isn't mine." "Whose is she?" He was silent, "She's just not mine." "Oh. Is she trained and all?" "Sort of. Almost all hellhounds aren't trained and are wild monsters, but this one isn't." "What's her name?" "Mrs. O'Leary." "Different kind of name, but a name. So, back to the demigod stuff, whose your god parent?" He looked at me for a moment, "Are you not the least bit shocked?" "No." "Why not? Almost every demigod I've met has freaked out when they found out." "It just seems, well, it makes sense for me. Back onto our last topic, whose your god parent?" He looked at the ground for second then looked back at me, "I don't think you want to know." I gave him a questioning look and then, the ground started to rumble and then stopped. "We need to go." "Why?" "Because the ground shaking. That is not a good sign." "It's been doing that for months now so I wouldn't be worried." "When did it start, exactly?" "December." He jumped onto the hellhound, "It's worse than they thought," he looked at me with his brown eyes, "You coming?" "I'm suppose to be able to get on that?" "It's just like getting on a horse, except this is a furry dog." "Great job explaining." "Just get on." I smiled. I grabbed his hand and he was about pulled me up, when the foot door or the school swung open. There, in the doorway was Hector Quill. "What are you doing?" he asked me in a high pitched voice. "Leaving," I said as I jumped up onto Mrs. O'Leary. All of a sudden, Hector's form began to change. "We need to go," Nico said. "Go!" Mrs. O'Leary started off. We were going extremely fast and it was hard for me to see Hector now, but all of sudden I saw a pair of glowling eyes close behind us. "Percy, a pair of eyes is trying to get us!" "Wait one sec," he changed our direction. Now we were heading for a tree. "Uh-" "I'd close your eyes," he leaned forward. I thought maybe Mrs. O'Leary would change direction, but she kept going for the tree. "Percy, your going to hit-" We ran straight into the tree and I closed my eyes. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page